As integrated circuits are reduced in size, such as to 28 nm or smaller technology, operating voltages of such integrated circuits are reduced as well. In an example, an integrated circuit utilizes 1.8 v as a voltage for turning on a gate of a transistor. In contrast, older technology, such as USB, utilizes a relatively larger voltage, such as 3.3 v. When a semiconductor arrangement comprises lower voltage integrated circuit technology and higher voltage integrated circuit technology, which can result in over-stress or damage to the lower voltage integrated circuit technology due to relatively higher voltages utilized by the higher voltage integrated circuit technology.